The Next Avengers:Assembly Required
by Phoneixmoonwolf
Summary: 21 years after Loki attacked New york The Avengers have moved on with they're lives and now have children.But when Nick Furry Starts phase 2 of the Avengers programe and a bigger threat than Loki ever was arises they will have to let their children take over their legacy...How badly will this end? StevexNat,PepperxTony,ThorxLady Siff,BrucexBetty and ClintxBobbi(MockingBird)..Oc's.
1. Prolouge

**Hi,I am the it's not my I am a huge Comic I decided to take a break from writing my Teen Titan's an fic's and went to this.!**

**I wish I owned mavel but sadly do not,But I do own They're children!So...In your faces!**

* * *

Prolouge:The Begining..

September 1st 2013...

"Here you go ,Your baby girl"The Midwife said To Bobbi,Formerly Bobbi Morse.(MockingBird)

"Your officaly a Momma Bird.."Clint said to his wife,Fanning himself after almost fainting twice

"Do you wanna get the others?"She asked

The rest of the Avengers exept for Bruce,Where outside in the waiting room in uniform.

Clint walked out of the room and went to his colluges,"Guy's,Someone wants to meet you.."He said with a smile leading them to the room

They all smiled and wispered they're congratulations to the new parents

"Lady Barbara,May I?"Thor said shyly,Notioning to hold the new born

Bobbi nodded,and handed the baby over to him,He handeled her like she was a rose.

She opened her eyes to reveal her shining Blue eyes,Smiled and grasped a piece of Thors hair,Tony awwed.

"What's her name Katniss?"Tony asked Clint

"Baby Bird.."Clint said jokingly

Bobbi slaped his arm,"Irma,Irma Mei Barton"She corrected

"Hello,Little miss Irma"Steve said with a smile

"She looks like you Clint.."Natasha said with a smile

"No she doesn't,She's cute"Tony said

"Lady Irma,Please stop"Thor said to Irma who was yaning his hair

"Oh,We got gifts!And So did Bruce but since he refueses to leave Betty's side till they're's is born,We brought his with us!"Tony said with a smile

Bruce had gotten them a pair of baby shoes with wings attached at the bottom,"Bruce said to say,All birds have wings"Natasha said handing them to Clint

"She shall wear them,when her feet are big enough.."Bobbi said with a smile

Tony had gotten them what he said everychild in the world needs,a IronMan onesie.."What every child should have!"Tony said wiping dust of his suit

"...Baby Bird will wear this everytime we come to visit!"Clint lied

Natasha & Steve had gotten her what every child of a Master Archer should have,A bow and Arrow in the form of a Bow,"For when she has hair.."Steve said handing them the gift

"She has hair!She's no Nick Furry!"Clint said defensively,"I love it"He added

"Friend Clint,My gift is not to be used till she is Training"Thor said handing him Irma.

He opend a little portal,And pulled out a Golden Bow & Arrows,"These are Special shall Transport the user to wherever the choose,Even to Asgaurd with my permission of course"Thor said Handing over the the wepon

"Wow Thor,Thats...Thats a little too much don't you think?"Bobbi said in awe.

"Not for Thor Bobbi,For our wedding present He took us to Asguard and let us choose anything we wanted from a golden room.."Steve said,Natash Nodded.

"What..For my wedding you gave me a Two headded goat that depensed Vodka!"Tony said with a hint of jelousy

"Is That not what you asked for?"Thor asked

"I was joking!But I still liked the gift..."Tony mumbled

"This is how your gonna live Baby Bird,With a Crazy Millionare Uncle,A super solider who's wife's like..65 and super spy,A Green monster and A God"Clint siad with a smile

"Who will all spoil you,ESPECIALY Your Crazy uncle Tonyand Your Uncle God Prince Thor"Bobbi added with a smile

2 day's Later,September 3rd 2013

"Why are we alway's in hospitals!"Tony said to Clint

"Because,Were the Avengers Earth's Mightist hero's"Clint replied

"More like New York's Mightist...Have you noticed that all the big things only ever happen in new york!"Tony said

"Guy's,Do you think Betty's alright?"Steve asked

"AGGHH!"You could hear Betty's screams from 2 floor's down

"She's a big girl,If she married him she can survive giving birth to his Kid..""Tony said

"Poor Thor..She wouldn't let him"Clint said

"He's a big guy,And won't turn into a monster when she punches him and pulls his hair"Tony said

At that moment Bruce burst through the door and said,"She just had the baby,Thor's...ok..Maybe a bit traumatised.."

They went into the room and saw Thor sitting in a chair holding the TINYEST baby in the world..

"I'm really not sure how that tiny baby 'caused all that..noise"Clint said walking into the room slowly

"He was...Bigger..before"Brue said fixing...everything,His hair was dishelved and his clothes were backwords

"Tis True,He was the size of a 3 yearold.."Thor said trying to relax the baby boy

"So...Kari J. Banner,Are you gonna be a Avenger?"Clint asked the Baby,Eying his blanket that had his name on it.

"My Dad want's him to join the Military.."Betty said coming out of the bathroom

"But he's not,That's why we were planning on moving out of new york and traveling when he's old enough.."Bruce said

"Why do Baby's seem to like Thor so much?"Tony asked

Kari was looking up at Thor with his big green eyes and smiling,Thor was smiling back

"His eyes are green?"Clint said

"I don't think that's permenet,Both of our eyes are brown and my eyes are sometimes green.."Bruce said

"Well,He is a mini hulk"Tony said playing with a piece of green hair on his blonde hair,"He's got more hair than yours Clint.."Tony finshed

"Baby's aren't born with buckets of hair,Stark!"Clint said

It was 4 years till the next Avenger was born and truthly nobody was even told about him till the day after he was born on March 5th Avengers flew all the way to Russia just to see him.

"His name is James Valentin Romanova-Rodgers"Natasha said stroking his little red-head.

"Aw,He's cute,Let's go inside now"Clint said Snuggling to his daughter was now 3 the same as Kari,She had grown hair,Which had made Clint hair was moussy brown and went to mid-back,She was dressed in a big yellow coat,Black jeans,Snow boots and hat that had grown..allot,He was abot the size of a 5 year old,His eyes had changed colour from green to brown but he had days where they would go green for no good was wearing a blue coat,gloves and shoes and white show tousers.

"Why it's not that cold.."Tony said from inside his Armour

"You mortals and your feeble bodys.."Thor mumbled under his breath

"Where's Uncwle Steve?"Kari asked

"He's inside making hot chocolate,He doesn't like the don't you go and Irma go inside with uncle Clint and Uncle Steve will tell you why he hates it.."Natasha said rubbing his head

Clint pushed Thor out he way,Or attempted Ran inside with the children.

"Lady Natasha,Are baby's not ment to be inside,Where it be warm?"Thor asked

"James is a werid little thing,He cried the entire time he was in the hospital but when we got outside he we kinda thought he liked the he does so when he starts we take him outside.."She said with a smile

Thor just oh'd

"So Tash,Do you think that he'll be off killing by the time he's 10?"Tony asked

"No,By the time he's is a special baby after all.."She replied

"Indeed"Thor said tapping James's little baby nose,Which made James giggle

"Thor,You really need a baby.."Tony said

"I could never,I am needed on midguard and Asguard and I would never leave my own kin."Thor said triumfantly

"Then don't,You could always bring them and Pep would take care of the kid whilst your doin your hero thang!"Tony said

Thor looked at Natasha who just shook her head,"I think lady Pepper has a hard enough time looking after me when I come to visit.."Thor said scrathing the back of his neck.

"You could stay with us Thor,Steve could do with another freindly thinks the neighbours are evil.."Natasha said with a smile

"I wish not to intrude.."Thor said with a shy smile

That week he left for Asguard andwasn't seen for weeks till he returned,With his wife Lady Sif.

"ANOTHER!"Lady Siff said breaking the coffee cup

"Siff,Did I not say that this drink is a specticle to behold?"Thor said

The avengers watched as the god's drank they're coffee

"...Thor...do all women on asguard look like her?"Tony asked

"Neigh,Most women do not have black hair."Thor replied

" ' . !"Tony said

"Yes.."Thor said again

"...I need a drink"Tony mumbled as Thor picked up Irma

"Hi Uncle Thor!"Irma said with a huge smile

"My,Lady Irma you grow more beauitful every day!"Thor said petting her hair

"You grow more Beutifwl everyday!"She said she said

"Thor,Stop flirting with my Daughter!"Clint said

"I do not flirt with your young,Friend Clint.."Thor replied

"Thor doesn't flirt,He complements!And that's why women love him.."Tony said finishing his scotch

"Annd you have to admit,He isn't horrible to look at.."Bobbi added,Natasha and Pepper knodded in agreement

"Thor..May we speak."Lady Siff asked

"Of course,about what?"He asked

"Children.."She said

"...Your pregnat aren't you?"Thor said

"Frigga Thinks so.."She replied

"Uncle Thor,Are you gonna be a Daddy,Like Daddy?"Irma asked

"I am..Unsure...Yes,You may tell your father"Thor said,Answeing her question

"Daddy,Uncle Thor's gonna be a Daddy!,Can he be my Daddy too?"Irma sked her father

"Why would you wan-Thor's gonna be a Dad..Avengers ASSEMBLE!"Clint screamed

10 months later,Because Frigga wouldn't let Sif give birth just incase her Grandchild wan't fully developed..October 20th 2018

"I can't believe were in Asguard!"Pepper said

"I can't believe your pregnant and got in that wind turbine!"Tony said,Fixing his cape

Thor had suplied them all with capes,Since they felt werid without them.

"Why didn't you guy's want to wear your capes?"Clint asked,Him and Tony were the only ones who actually thought it would be fun.

"Capes aren't really our thing.."Steve said

"Avengers, How long has it been?"I deep voice said from behind them

They turned round to see Loki,And a adorable little blonde boy with him.

"6 years maybe,Who's the kid?"Tony asked

"Introduce yourself.."Loki said to the young boy

"I am Hymp,Son Of Loki and Amora the is a pleause to meet you"He said with a went over and shook the they're handss,And kissed Pepper and Natasha's

"Hi,I'm Kari and this is Irma!"Kari said introducing himself

"He's such a gentelmen.."Pepper wisperd to Natasha

"Thank you,Lady.."He said before running back over to his father.

"Sif,Has just gotten out of will be able to meet Alister after the all father gives word.."Loki said before walking into the labour room.

With Thor..

"Alister,Princess of Asguard.."Thor said to his Wife

"The most perfect princess I will ever see.."Siff said

"The Avengers are waiting to meet her Thor.."Loki said,Hymp ran over to see the Baby girl.

Thor Lifted up Hymp so he could see his had lots of Light blonde hair and Big eyes that were a mix of blue,green,gold and grey.

"Uncle Thor,She is very Beautiful.."Hymp said with a smile

"It's because she is of Asguard,Our kind are diffrent from midguardians."Thor said with a smile

"May I go to Midguard?"He asked

"Thor will take you and Alister in a few years.."Siff said

"Thor?"Tony asked walking in

"Man of Iron you may not be in here!"A Maid said shooing him away

"It's alright..Enter"Siff said

"So,Wheres your little boy?"Clint asked stepping in

"Pardon?"Thor and Siff both said

"Alister,Right?"Natasha said

"Alister Jane Amielia Odionson,First Daughter of Asguard.."Loki said from his chair

"Look Clint,She has Hair!"Tony said

"She only has that much hair,Because she's a god!"Clint defended

"Hymp had more hair than your daughter after 3 weeks.."Loki said

"...You kidding?"Clint shouted from outside the door,After he left..

"Only one more Baby left.."Bruce said

And he was right,There actually is only one more baby left in this Chapter..Jason

Jason Howard Stark born a month and 11 days after Alister,December 1st 2018

"Director Fury,Stark's wife Pepper has just given birth.."Coulson informed

"Perfect,Soon we can start phase 2..."He said

* * *

**So,That was the prologe of this,Chapter 1 has been written and will be posted soon**

**Phoneix has arisen from the ashes!And is coming for you!**


	2. Chapter 1:Dinner

**First whoever The first reviewer was,Why are you such a fucking prick!I'm a 14 year old girl and that was a prolouge I just wanted to make it make SOME sense!Btw There was a HUGE time skip..so it's like 2033 or somthing I didn't really do the Math very well:)**

**James is 16,Jason & Alister are 15 and Irma & Kari are 20 and aren't in this Chapter!**

**Google Translate for the Russian!**

* * *

Chapter 1:Dinner

Jason's pov..

I woke up to the sound of Thunder on a really snowwy day,I now what thatt means..

"JARVIS,What Time is it?"I ask getting out of bed

"8am,Young Master Stark.."

"Thanks JARVIS"I say walking to my bathroom,I was brushing my teeth when I heard Mom Shouting to JARVIS,"WHERE THE HELL IS TONY WITH THE POP TARTS!"..

I walked out of the bathroom into my walk in closet.I looked at myself in the full body mirror Currly hair,Hazel eyes,Tan skin and freckles along my nose.

"I look more and more like Dad everyday"I said with a mouthfull of toothpaste,

I pulled out a green hoodie that matched my IronLad Armour that had said,'I left my cape in the wash',Black skinny jeans and odd socks because i like to be spontanious like that.I ran back into the bathroom spat out the toothpaste and hoped in the shower..Taking off my Pajama's of course..

As I got out I heard a explosion from outside and decided not to look.I got dressed and decided to see what Mom was doing.

I walked down the stairs and saw Mom toasting as many poptarts as possible.

"Mom?"I asked,She was half dressed and wearing a red dress,with green shoes and a yellow cardigan...

"Morning Sweetheart!Here toast these pop tarts!"She said

"Mom,Have you seen yourself?"I asked,Thinking about calling The fashion police

"I look fine sweetie.."She said.I took a full picture of Mom on my Stark phone...That's right Dad makes phones now..

"PEPPER!,Heres the poptarts!"Dad said pushing a trolly of poptarts in through the bowcany,"OHHH MY THOR!Pepper what are you wearing!"He screamed," didn't you tell her!"He said,wearing his suit gloves,jeans and a black sabath shirt..

"I did Sr.!I even took a picture!LOOK MOM!"I said

"*Gaaaaassssppppp*"She gasped so hard..

"Exactly.."I said

"You send that to fashion police yet?"He wispered

"Yep,Joan Rivers will probaly die from that.."I wisperd back

"How long till Thor and Ali ge-"She started but was inturepted by thunder striking the tower.

"HOUSE OF STARK!WE BESICHE THEE!"Thor shouted from outside

As they walked in,I noticed that they weren't in they're usuall atire,Thor was wearing Jeans,Trainers and a grey hair was tied up in a low bun,Alister wearing galaxy leggins,Black boots and a jumper that looked like it belonged to were both wearing their capes of course and both had their wepons.

"Hey Thor"Dad said being bear hugged by Thor

"Hello Thor"Mom said,Thor's eyes widend at the sight of her

"Lady Pepper...What..Lovley attire.."He said kissing her hand

"Sup Th-OR"I said being bear hugged by him.

"Alister is That you!You've grown...again..Your like..6ft"Dad said giving her a hug

"Neigh Uncle Tony,You have shrunken.."She replied with a smile

"Lady Pepper,You do look Lovley"She said awkwardly whilst giving her a hug

"Jason!"She said giving me a Lighter hug than her Dad

When she let go of me,I notticed she was wearing the watch I thought I lost..

"Heeyy,Princess how you doin?"I asked

"I am Well,Oh Have gift's!"She said flying off,The only one of us that had the abilty to fly without help..

She flew back in with 3 boxes,"For you Uncle Tony"She said handing him the box

"I must warn you old friend,It's very powerfull"Thor said,As Dad openend the box happily

"AGHH!,My EYES!"He screamed opening the box of light

"That is Lightning...In a Crystal is more delicate that a new born baby.."Alister said

"Thanks,I can super charge the Tower,Avengers Manshion and city with this..."He said closing the wooden box

"Lady Pepper,May you wear this...not with that outfit..."Alister said handing her the wooden box with her name inscribed

She opend the box to a white gold necklace with a huge gem in the middle

"I believe that is a Fancies,They are rare on midguard but I Alister found a quary on Asguard with her cousin and brought many back with her.."Thor explained

"It's so beauitful,Thank you"Mom said with a smile

"And lastly Jason"She said handing me the long box..

I opend the box to see a yellow Katana...Dude..

"Is this a Katana?"I asked taking out the sword

"Aye,I remeber you saying that you wanted one,When you were a little,Lady Pepper said you could have one when you turned 15,And That was 3 days ago.."Thor said with a smile

"Wow,Thor..I'll use this next time me and Ali fight.."I said with a huge smile.

"You will lose,So don't even 'll probly just end up cutting a piece of her hair"Dad said jokingly

"Well,We have Coffee and Over 900 poptarts waiting for you in the Kitchen.."Mom said with a smile

Thor and Ali made a dash to the kitchen

"Wow.."I said

With The Rogders family..

"OHMYGOSH!What the ACTUAL Hell!Why is there so much traffic!"Natasha said,She was wearing a black leather jacket,Boots to match,Grey skinny jeans and a white shirt.

"It's new york and It's snowing like crazy"Steve said,He was actually dressed for the a thick white coat,Jeans,Trainers and a blue scarf.

They were in they're black BMW in the middle of new york,At 12pm in a was now 16 and He hadn't really changed..His skin was stll pale,His hair was a darker shade of red and was in a quiff and His changed from blue to green on ocassion.

He was sitting in the back seat,Wearing a ble jumper,Black skinny jeans and black vans.

"Ugg,This is what I hate about new york,A little bit of snow and all hell breaks losse"She said

"THIS is not a little bit of snow!"Dad said honking his horn

"Это никогда бы не случилось в России!(This would have never happend in Russia!),"She said in russian

"Я слышал, что мама ...(I heard That Mama...)"James repiled back

"Мы оба знаем, что я прав ..(We both know i'm right...)"She said

James knodded in agreemet,when Steve said,"Stop talking in Russian!"Steve said

15 minutes later..

"Dad,Can I walk to Stark tower with the luggage?"James asked

"I'll go with you!"Natasha practicly screamed

"Why?"Steve said

"Beause i'm cramped back here,And mama look's like she want's to kill a _Suka_(Bitch in phonetics)"James said

"*Sigh*,Promise me,That you have NO guns in suitcase Tasha,Swear on it!"Steve said worriedly

"I Natalia Romanova-Rodgers Promise,I have no gun's in MY suitcase orr On ME"She prommised

"Вы спрятали их в чемодане не так ли?(You hid them in my suitcase didn't you?)"James asked

"да(yes)"She said,"Bye Steve!"

"Bye Dad"They said opening the windows and climbing out of them..

'When I used to say,I want my wife to be special I didn't mean a russian assain!"Steve thought to himself

Back at Stark Tower..

After getting changed Pepper had gone to do some Work,Tony decied to teach Thor how to use a toaster...again,Which left Ali and Jason alone.

"So Princess,How's life on Asguard?"Jason asked

"The same"She said,Biting into a poptart

"So flying,Princess school and Fighting monsters with your cousion and the Warriors 3?"He asked

"Junior,They are the warriors 3 Jr."She corrected

"So Has ..."Jason was trying to rember his name,and was clicking his fingers,"Errrmm...HYMP!Hymp,So how's Hymp?"He asked

"You have never met my cousion,But always ask about him..Why is that?"She asked

"Meh.."He repiled,

"He is well,He has been teaching me Magic"She said with a smile

"Show me!"He said happily

Alister lifted up James's jumper,As she did taht Jason noticed that she was wearig the bracelett that he made her when they were 5,"Is That the bracelett I made you?"He asked

"Yeah,I never take it off.."She said shyley,"Erm,He said to say a word...oh,CONCORBUS!"As she said that a green beem of light hit the room,Glittler and sparkles reingd across the as the green engery became a sword..

"That is so-"He started

"Master Jason,Stark Supreme Miss Nat-"JARVIS started

"Come out from whence you are hidden evil spirit!"Alister shouted,

"It's just JARVIS,The towers not haunted,What were you say JAR?"He corrected then asked

"Mrs Natasha & James Rodgers are in the elevator.."

"Thanks,Please tell dad.."He said

They walked over to the Elevator and waited 3 minutes for it to come up...

"Lady Natasha,James how wonderful surprise,Good to see you this fine..miday"Ali said cheaking the watch and giving them hugs

"Good Afternoon Alister"They both said..

Tony and Thor came up in the other Elevator with a now overly warm Steve.

"Hey Guy's"Tony said

"Friends!"Thor said giving them hugs and a kiss to Natasha

"Time to make dinner resivations!Shawarma anyone!?"Tony said hoping the would say yes

"Not this time Friend Tony,It would not be the same without Friends Clint & Bruce"Thor said,Steve & Natasha nodded in agreement

"Lugi's it is then"Tony pulled out his Stark phone,"Stark phonesBetter than Any form of Iphone!"He shouted before calling pepper.

_"What is it Tony?"_Pepper asked

"Steve,Tasha and Little red are you get us some dinner resivations?"He asked

_"Where?"_

"Lugi's.."He said

"_WHAT!Tony you have to make reservations like a year before!"_

"Tell them 4/6th of the avengers an they're family's will be there..table for 8.."

_"I'll see what I can do.."_

"Pep,we both know your the real superhero Pep,Love you,Your the best!"

"_Yeah,yeah whatever"_She said before haning up

"...She just HUNG UP ON ME!"Tony said

5 minutes later..

They were all sitting on the sofa.

"So we are going to dinner tonight"Tony said still upset that his wife hung up on him

"Where?"Jason asked

"Lugi's"He repiled

"WHAT!"Natasha said

"Tony that place is black tie,We didn't even pack for that!"Steve said

"Aye"Thor & Alister said

"That's why I have credit cards!Natasha take Alister to buy a dress and look for somthing nice for yourself,Whilst the Gentelmen and I go get suites and what not!,We will meet back within a hour and get ready with the other hour!"Tony said handing out credit cards

"Make that an hour and a half Dad,I need to do my hair"Jason said

* * *

**That was Chapter 1!So yeah what did you think,Please review:)I used google translate for the Russian!**


	3. Chapter 2:Back to the nest

**For the person whose names Wat,I'm sorry,It was actually my first ever review that's been kinda mean and also thought you were gonna be this old man who likes to just be a dick,But I guess I was wrong and I've got emotional issues which is really shity..Please exept my apology.**

** If you haven't guessed from the title,This Chapters more about Irma and her chapters what's been happening with the avengers that were not in chapter 1..**

**Also if you want to contact me,Pm me or Tweet me CrayCrayMickey!**

* * *

Chapter 2:Back to the Nest..

"Target In sight,Should I move in now or wait till he gets closer?"A reluctant Irma asked

"Move in now BabyBird,Hawkeye's already taken out the guards and I'm Hacking into the mainframe now.."MockingBird replied through the comlink.

"But What if is Miss or-"Irma started

"When Have either of us EVER missed?"Hawkeye asked

"Never Daddy"She said

"Then Take the shot now!"He demanded

Irma took a breath and a short look at the target,She tightened her grip on the released.

"Did you get him?"Hawkeye asked from behind her

"Right through the eye"Irma said proudly

Most people would be traumatized that they killed a guy but Irma..

"Targets out Mocking bird.."Hawkeye told his wife

"I've got the Infomation"She said climbing on the roof that they were on.

"Then lets fly.."Irma said in a hurry

Irma's pov..on the jet

We've been on this mission for 3 weeks,And i'm super home sick.I miss my Bed,My Bear(Their German shepherd),My Kari-Wait Kari's not belongs to that plastic slut Brittney!(No offense if your names Brittney.I googled Stuck up Rich girl names and Brittney was really common).Uggh Brittney I hate her!I've done everything better than her but she gets EVERYTHING!,Even the crap she doesn't especially doesn't need Kari!

I don't know why i'm jealous of her.I'm the daughter of a Avenger!I know them.I've lived with them.I've even slept in a bed with Thor!She's never done that...no girl I know has.I know Jason & James Every girls dream!Yet she only cares about Kari the Smartest,calmest,Funnest dude I know.

"Baby Bird,Are you Okay?..You've kinda crushed that arrow head.."Dad said

I looked down at my gloved hand,Where there were the remains of my titanium joker arrow in my hand,"Yeah...I'm fine,Just Tired I guess"I lied very convincingly

"You do get rowdy when your tired,But not enough to break an arrow..What's up?"He said taking a seat

I really didn't want to tell him but it was either him or Mom,"I'm fustrated.."I said

"Oh,About?"He asked

"...My friends.."I said,Well not really my friend.

"Is this about a boy?"He asked,Going into Papa bird mode

"Dad,60% of my friends are boys.I lived in avengers mansion where 5 out of the 6 avengers are Men and out of all the children me included there were 2 girls,So me Natasha,Alister and sometimes was barely there like Mom,Natasha isn't very girly and Alisters a Warrior princess who has a pegasses!"I said

"..Trruue,But i you take out warrior then Alisters just a Princess.."He said defensively

"Anyway,I have this one friend whose friend Ami has a crush but he's got a girl friend called Tiffany who's a total Ami go tell Carl or leave him be?"I said changing out the names

"So you have a Crush on Kari,But he's going out with Brittney a Total whore and your asking me...Hmm well this happened to me years and I used to Date before your mother came along.I ended up having to choose.I new Natasha aged slower than the average human so I chose your Mom knowing we could live our lives happily and when one of us died we wouldn't be heart-broken for 50 years.."He said

"...Dad,Did you ever tell Mom That she was second best?"I asked,Fully knowing my Mom could hear us with the Plane instruments on

"Yep,She knew I loved Took me anyway.."Clint said

"So Natasha 1-up'd and got the Capt'n?"I said with a smile

"...Yeah,Wow I never looked at it like "He said getting up

I laughed inwardly.

about an hour or 2 later..

"We're Home Irma!"Mom said

I ran off the Jet and Into our home,I didn't even stop I ran Straight to my room and Jumped on king-sized much I missed My Green and Yellow room.

My room as I said was green and wall the Green,One yellow and the rest wall that was green had this giant window that gave me a great view of the lake by our the Yellow wall was my Bookshelf and my old bows on the wall for decoration.I had a walk in closet that doubled as the weapon room,Where I keep my 'Special Bows'The ones with knifes bed was white wood with fairy lights along it and atop of that were Polaroid photo's of my friends,My super family as I like to call them,Birthdays,That one time Thor & Ali took us too Asgard,Then there were pictures of me and under my bed was my old shrines of past crushes Guy's from my school,celebrities,Thor...It broke my heart when I realised I would never marry him and be Queen of the gods..

I got up and Changed out of my Black,White and Purple catsuit(Its a female version of Hawkeyes,but a little less padded),And into an Over sized S.H.I.L.E.D T-shirt and shorts,I picked up my Mac book and started it,The only reason I have an Apple product is because It wasn't ment to look like we sponsored Uncle Tony's Products..

I opened Skype and Called Kari who was ALWAYS he picked up I noticed That he was Shirtless with a fading green tint,Eyes and hair.

_"Hey Pretty Bird"_He said with a smile

I attempted not to blush and said,"Hey Jr.,Did you just throw a Tantrum?"

"_Maybe"_He said rubbing the back of his neck

"Spoilt Bratt"I said jokingly

"_Your one to Talk!_"He said

"I'm not Spoilt,You on the other hand.."I said

_"How am I spoilt?"_He asked rasing an eyebrow

"You go everywhere you want,You asked to move,You moved,You asked for a car,You got a beach house in California!"I explained

"_I work for EVERYTHING!I had to get all A+'s,Had to graduate top of my class in EVERYTHING,I also have to spend at least 3 hours in lab and lets not forget about being sent of to that mystical place in the mountains when I was 7 to calm my inner beat with my Dad for 2 years!"_

_..._I actually forgot about that,"Well I'm not a spoilt Brat!"I said

He laughed,_"You have 6 personal cars,Private horse riding classes and lets not forget your Sweet 16!"_

"No,Let's forget.."I said trying to forget the most horrifying day of my life

"_You set fire to Jason's pant's because he wouldn't fix that 1 piece of hair!...on Natianal television..live!"_

"Okay,I'm willing to say were both spoilt brats"I said hitting my pillow

"_We will never be as spoilt as Jason,Let's agree on that!"_

"True!He's more spoilt than Alister,Who lets not forget's a princess Demi-God!"I said laughing

"_The girl who lives in a magical kingdom,With a Rainbow bridge and Flying horses"_He said with a smile

"My Dream"I mumbled

"_What was that Big Bird?"_He asked

"Nothing,So how's the surf?"I asked changing the subject

_"Flat,Like yo-"_I stopped him

"If your about to say chest,I'm sorry that not everyone Daddy will buy them a boob job &plastic surgent for there 17th birthday!"I said,Obviously meaning Brittney

"..._I was gonna say like your last 8 cars,But that works too and Brittney didn't get a boob job for her 17th it was her 14th.."_He said blushing

"..How do you know that?"I asked

_"...Do you remember when we disappeared at her party,then came back walking funny?"_he asked

"YOU WHORE!God Kari"I said

"_At least i'm a smart whore.."_He said somewhat defensively

"Well, where I was Accepted too,And am moving in 2 days?"I asked

_"N.Y.U.?"_He asked

"Yeah how did you guess?"I asked

"_Where was I accepted 3 days ago?"_He asked_  
_

"Yale?"I asked

He nodded and said,"_Guess again..."_

"...N.Y.U?"I asked with a smile

He nodded

I ran a hand Through my long bangs,Which went really well with the pixie back..

"You Staying With Uncle Tony?"I asked with a smile

"_No,Thor and Alister are there.I've got an apartment that has 3 extra only one roommate,And would like another"_He said hinting

"..If your asking,Then yes"I said

"_I'll see you there tomorrow ...8pm on the dot,For now I've got to finish up on the Heat signature Bullets for James"_

"Heat signature bullets?That Boy has Issues!He doesn't need 's never missed once in his life!"I said

"_neither have you,But he's going to train with Jason and Ali does like to use the clouds for when she's flying..."_He said

"You can't get her at all when she's in the air,She bends the wind then strikes herself with lightning which gives her lightning speed which is even worse for us because she already breaks the sound barrier more than 3 times in a test filght!"I said

"_I've gotten her once,She knead me in the face the his me with her sword!"_

"You turn into a 8ft green monster,Who doesn't know how to make 20.."I said

"_That didn't give her the right to do that!"_He said

"She has the right to whatever she want's,She's a embassador for Asguard..and a god"I said with a smile

"_Lucky..."_He said

"So,I'll see you Tomorrow,Bye Jr."I said waving

"_Bye-Bye Birdy"_He said with a smile

* * *

**I had no idea how to finish this chapter..**


	4. Chapter 3:Just the 8 of us

**Hey Banana!**

* * *

Chapter 3:Just the 8 of us..

It was now 6:30,It had taken longer than expected for Tony & Jason to dress the guys.

Tony was wearing a Gray suit with a red shirt underneath accompanied by black shoes,A gold watch and his armour was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt,Black shoes,A blue tie and a worried look on his face...Thor was wearing a cream suit with a sea foam waist coat with his 2-top buttons undone on his white shirt and his hair brushed and tied up all was wearing burgundy chinos,A gray blazer,a white undershirt with burgundy Van deck lastly Jason was wearing white tailored skinny jeans,A salmon shirtWhite converse and a tan blazer..It took him all together 10 minutes to get dressed and he spent the rest of the time doing his hair.

The Lady's however were done quick and easy...Most likley becuse Alister saw a dress and was set on it and everything else she saw..

Natasha was wearing a light grey backless dress with a black clutch and matching open-toed heels,She wore diamond earrings and a matching tennis hair was down in shoulder length was wearing a knee length red dress with a pattern,She wore it with a white purse(That held her work stuff and other crap) and matching hair was tied up and fell straight..like most had on diamond studs and a matching was wearing a black t-shirt dress that ended about wore it with a sleaveless denim jacket with red stilletos and a matching Bandana head was also wearing a long sliver locket,The braclett that Jason made her and his white hip length blonde-White hair was straight and her China bangs were slightly curled at the bottom.

"Don't you Ladies look pretty,Natasha give me back my baby!"Tony said sticking out his hand,Natasha handed him the card,"The 8th most imporant thing in my life,Back at last!"He finished

They all looked at him as if he was insane..."How about we go.."Pepper said with a look that screamed 'Typical Tony'.

At the Garage..Lab..thingy!

"I don't have a car big enough for 8 people...or the Trunk size either"Tony said

"James do you have a lisence?"Pepper asked

"Yeah.."He said

"There we can drive Jasons Car an-"Pepper started

"NO!I haven't even driven that!"Jason screamed

"...You can have another one..."Tony wisperd patting his son's back

"ANYWAY,James can drive Jason and Alister to Lugi's,Since James doesn't know where it is,James can give directions.."Pepper finshed

"Alrighty!Before we go ahead and say it!"Tony said pointing to Steve

"Pepper can you drive Please?"He asked

"No,Avengers Assemble,Steve.I know your old but you should know.."Tony said

"...Avengers Assemble.."Steve said bluntly

"With more feel-ling!"Tony said

"No Tony.."Steve said shaking his head

"Then WE are not Leaving!"Tony said dramaticly

"Kid's you can go..We'll wait till Tony stops having a Tantrum"Natash said

"Thor"Pepper said in hushed tones whilst notioning for Thor to come over..

"Yes,Lady Pepper?"He asked

"Could You just...knock him out,Just long enough that we could get in the car and leave?"She asked

"Of course Lady Pepper"Thor said holding out his hand for Mjolnir

"I must Apologize Stark"Thor said before Lightly hitting Tony over the head.

"QUICK GET IN HIM IN THE CAR!"Pepper said as she Ran and opend the Range Rovers door..

Whilst In Jasons Ferrari...and his pov..

"You Look Really Pretty Tonight,Ali.."James Just had to say with his Charming smile."Doesn't she Jay?"He asked

I nodded"She's the second most beautiful girl,I've seen...Actually make that know"I said

Wow,Ali's blushing the same shade of red as James.

"I Thank Thee,May I ask who the first is?"She asked from the front seat

"Himself.."James said

"No.I'm the second hottest,First is my Mom"I said

"Wait you don't think YOUR the hottest person you know?"James asked in shock

"The hottest person I've seen Tonight was Your Momma,Jamie.."I said with a smug grin...what she was..

James looked pissed-ish at that comment.

"Я собираюсь пристрелить тебя во сне, если вы не выключите его!(I'm going to shoot you in your sleep if you don't shut it!)"He said in russian

"Джеймс, это не то, как друзья разговаривают друг с другом(James,That's not how friends speak to one another)"Ali said...in russian..when can she speak Russian?

"...When the Hell did you learn Russian?"I asked Badazzeled,James was still in his state of shock...I need to get a picture..

"I do not speak Russian,I speak all may speak to me in any language and I will understand and retort in that same language.."She said Blinking

I took a picture of James and said,"Any Language?Even a made up one or ...Pig-Latin?"

"Aye"She said with a smile

"Cool Beans,Coooll-la Beeenss-s"I said whilst looking at the picture of James and making it my lock screen..

20 minutes later at the restuant after the Paparazzi,Everyone was seated and had drinks.

This order. Tony(At the head of the table)

Jason | | Pepper

Alister | |Thor

James | | Natasha

Steve (At the other head)

Tony had orderd a bottle of wisky,Pepper had orderd White wine,Thor Coffe,Even though they didn't sell it and had to go a foot and a leg for it,Natasha Ordered Vodka,Steve a beer,James & Jason Coke and Alister the Wonderful Iced drink...Tea.(Iced Tea)

20 minutes later they had finished dinner and were having dessert.

"Is that my watch?"Jason asked

"I do not it James?"Alister asked

"Maybe.."James said with a mouth full of mousse

"Would you like it back?"She asked

" can keep it,I have tons"Jason said with a smile

"But it say's Happy Birthday,Jason love Papa Pott's"She said with a smile

Before Jason could say anything,Thor made a anoucement.

"Friends.I have a anoucement!For the remainder of the year Alister & I will Remain on Midguard,Both the AllFather and I believe that It would be good for Alister to be around Midguardians before Alister is crownd 3rd in line for the throne.."Thor said with a smile

"Why did Grandfather agree to this?Will mother be joing us?What about Hymp, friends!Why wasn't I info-"Alister started,She was now standing up and as she did so,she slamed her fist down on the table breaking her desert then caused James to have a minor freak out...He likes sweet things..

" are here for you to learn about what it's like on earth and to test if your worthy enough to be crownd!"Thor said

"Wow,Thor you never said ANYTHING about her worthyness..."Tony said

"HE NEW BEFORE YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!"Alister said before storming off

"...You told Tony?"Pepper asked

"I needed his advice..."Thor said shamefully

"I'll go Talk her..."Natasha said getting up and going into the direction that Ali stormed off.

Natasha's pov...

I walked outside to be blinded by the were asking questions like'What happend,Why did Princess fly off?''Are they're anymore thughts about children?'...I ignored them blindly.

She flew off huh...I looked around the skyline for a while till I saw her on top of a high skyscraper.

10 minutes later after climbing and using spy moves..

"Ali?"I called out

"Over here,Lady Natasha.."She said sadly.I walked over to her,she was sitting on the edge off the building with her shoes next to her.

"Ali what are you doing up here?"I asked

"I can fly.I can go wherever I want.I could fall and hit the ground:Not break a bone but leave a crater..."She said looking down

"...You don't wanna be a god...do you?"I asked

"I love being a god..but..I feel I could do more,One day Odin will my father will...Which will leave me to be ruler of Asgaurd.."She said sadily

"You do know that you'll have years before that happends right?"I asked

"...Pardon?"

"Your .You can breathe in space...You can do Anything you want,No one on earth has really got the power to stop you.."I said

"Your right...But that's not what this is didn't tell me,His own child,Insted he told Stark.."She said standing up

"Yeah that was pretty dub-What are you doing?"I asked,She was walking to other half of the building

"...Going somewhere where I wont be take my shoes.."She said with a smile as she flew up into the atmosphere..

I got up,Picked p her shoes and started my walk back to Lugi's...

James pov...

I wonder if Mom would mind if I ate her Chessecake...

"Hey are staring so intensly at the table?"Tony asked

I looked up and cleared my throat,"Do you have somthing against it?"I asked

"No...It's just..you looked like you were gonna pounce on that cake.."

"Wha,NOOO...I don't roll like that.."I said trying not to be suspicus..

"Ok-Tasha!Wheres Blondie?"Tony said

"..Space.."Mom said

"James,You didn't eat my done"She said ruffiling my hair

"I have more self control than that.."I said fixing my hair

"Lady Natasha,Was my Daughter alright?"Thor asked worriedly

"She was upset that you told Tony first,And then she spoke about how she was a god and Jupm off the building that we were on and leave a crater.."She said

"I never was able to finish my anouncement,I wanted to tell her that she will be going to school with Jason.."He said

Jason started chokeing on his water,"What,*Cough*,She'd hate*Wheeze*,Private school!..I don't even go to school!"Jason said

"Jay,You do go to go for the attention.."I told him

"SUSH!I graduated high school when I was 10,And collage last year!I'm currently the most educated 15 yearold in 45 states!California not included"He said

"Well,You shall be a fine example for Alister!"Thor said happily

Natasha's pov..

"Wow Thor,I bet she'll be where will you be staying?"I asked some what worried

"We will be staying in the home of Stark"He said with a smile

"So...You'll be living with Tony?"Steve asked

"Thor if it ever get's too much,You can always come stay with have more than enough room.."I said with a hopeful smile,I loved Thor Like he was my sexy God child who lives on poptarts and coffee..

"No,No It's alright Tasha,We've got things sorted.."Pepper said to me

"Are you sure?"I asked Pepper.I've never been to fond of Pepper,But thats only because she makes everything difficult..

"Yes Natasha,Everythings fine.."

"But you have Tony and Jason who are_"We looked to Jason and Tony who were tinkering with somthing"-There are no words to describe them.."Steve said

"Well I'm sorry they have fun.."She said

"Ma'am,They're making a Robot out of your Phone.."James said

we all stoped to look at what they had turend that phone into,It now had legs,Could talk and I'm pretty sure it could dance if it wanted too..

"Yes Lady Pepper,That is very fun.."Thor said with a smile..

* * *

**Chapter 3!Whoo!...Chapter 4 should be up soon-ish:)!**


End file.
